This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is designed to isolate the specific effect of iron deficiency on the developing hippocampus by linking event-related potential (ERP) data with behavioral data dependent on intact hippocamal function (mainly memory). We plan to compare an experimental group, brain iron deficient (BID) infants of diabetic mothers, to two control groups: infants of diabetic mothers (IDMs) with brain iron sufficiency (BIS) and BIS infants born to mothers without diabetes. BID infants born to mothers without diabetes, a much rarer group, will also be studied.